A Second Glance
by TheTragedyIs13
Summary: A modern take on the beloved tale of Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy. Lizzie meets Mr. Darcy at a party hosted by Alice King and the rest is history. Full of romance, betrayal, angst, and friendship. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**I have recently become obsessed with Jane Austen (and Pride and Prejudice) once more. So, of course, this made a story bubble up. It's a modern take on them, naturally, and I hope you enjoy. Also, I'm trying as best as I can to get all the British terms right. Since I'm American, it's a little difficult. If I get something wrong, please don't hesitate to correct me. I hope you like my new story!**

**_Disclaimer:_ The only thing I can sort of claim as my own is this plot line. And maybe a few OC that may crop up. Other than that, everything belongs to the genius of Jane Austen.**

* * *

><p>1<p>

Elizabeth Bennett was the only sensible girl in her family next to her older sister, Jane. So, naturally, she was telling off her youngest sister, Lydia, for flaunting everything she had in front of the boys at school.

"Oh, Lizzie, you're too serious sometimes," Lydia replied with a roll of her eyes as she teased her mahogany hair with Kitty next to her, mirroring her. "You're too modest, too. You need to loosen up, sis, or else you will forever be alone."

Kitty snickered while Elizabeth tried to keep her cool.

She had been hearing rumours that Lydia had already been with nearly the whole of the boys in her class. She sincerely hoped they were false, though something inside her told her they were true. She only hoped Kitty, who was two years older than Lydia, was not half so bad as that.

"Kitty, do you see anything wrong with your boobs and arse hanging out?" Elizabeth asked.

Kitty glanced between her two sisters, biting her lower lip anxiously then shook her head. "Not really, Lizzie. I agree with Lydia. You're too modest."

With an exasperated sigh, Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air and turned on her heel, stalking away from the bathroom to go the bedroom she and Jane shared. She flung herself onto her bed and lay like that, facedown, and let the irritation she felt for her two younger sisters' ebb away slowly.

"What is it this time, Lizzie?" Jane asked.

Without raising her head, Elizabeth replied, "Our two sisters are absolute fools and it makes me cringe."

Her response came out muffled, making Jane chuckle.

"I didn't hear a word of that, Eliza."

Raising her head slightly, she repeated her words. Jane nodded in fervent agreement and added, "If they don't behave, then we'll soon have a little Lydia and little Kitty running around here. Imagine Mum if that were to happen! And Dad! Oh, Lord, this house would be turned upside down and flung sideways."

Elizabeth smirked at her sisters words. "But even you have to see that it wouldn't be much of a surprise."

"It wouldn't be, no," Jane agreed just as their other sister, Mary, knocked lightly on their door.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked as she climbed off her bed, straightening her shirt as she did so.

"Mother wants to see you, Jane," Mary said as she pushed her glasses farther up her nose.

Jane left with Mary, leaving Elizabeth alone with her thoughts.

It surprised her still to know that Jane was still single. She could hardly walk a block through Hertfordshire without being admired by at least two men.

Jane had fair hair that curled delicately around her heart shaped face. Her eyes were a beautiful blue and were always sparkling with amusement. Her complexion was fair and clear. Elizabeth was always jealous that Jane hardly ever broke out. Her sister was, in her rather biased opinion, the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

Of course, Lydia and Kitty were rather beautiful as well, though, with their youthful ways, it threw boys off. Mary, however, was the plain one of the family and made up with it by excelling excellently in school and extracurriculars such as music and art. She couldn't sing very well, however, but played the piano extremely well. Mrs. Bennett swore Mary was a prodigy while everyone else laughed at the idea of Mary being anything close to one.

Sighing, Elizabeth walked to the window and looked out of her bedroom window that overlooked a rather quiet street. Trees shaded the street full of cars and the very person Elizabeth really wanted to talk to: Her best friend, Charlotte Lucas.

Elizabeth raced downstairs, nearly running her father over the process, and reached the door just as Charlotte raised her hand to knock.

"Goodness, Lizzie!" Charlotte exclaimed as she was ushered inside. "Have you got news on something I have no knowledge of?"

Elizabeth laughed and said, "Of course not, Charlotte! Can't I be excited to see my best friend?"

Charlotte eyed Elizabeth suspiciously, but said nothing as they made their way to the drawing room where Mary was currently seated, playing quietly on the piano. The TV was on in the background, but muted. It showed images of some soap opera that made Elizabeth roll her eyes. TV these days. What happened to good old fashioned cartoons?

"So, have you got any news for me?" Elizabeth asked as Mary, who seemed to notice she was no longer alone, got up and left pointedly, leaving the two friends alone with the silent TV.

Charlotte beamed. "I have!"

"Ooh! Do tell!" Elizabeth pressed.

Charlotte leaned in and said, "There's a new boy here. His name is Charles Bingley. He has two sisters, one older, one younger. The oldest girl is married to some man named Hurst. He also has a friend who happens to be visiting. I believe his name is William Darcy. I don't know why they're here, but I believe they're rather rich."

Elizabeth's eyes widened greatly and she said, "Well, summer does tend to bring rich people from London here. Where are they staying?"

"You know that great place about three miles away?" Elizabeth nodded. "There."

"This Charles Bingley is currently staying at Netherfield?" Elizabeth was astounded. She knew that Netherfield was the sort of place one could rent, not live. She also knew that it was not exactly cheap to stay there. This Bingley must be very rich indeed. He was probably the son of some successful lawyer or something.

"Anyways," Charlotte went on, "it's said that they'll be going to the party Alice King is holding at her house while her parents are away on holiday."

"Well, we're definitely going now, aren't we?" Elizabeth asked eagerly. "I must tell Jane!"

Very few people who were of some interest stayed in Hertfordshire. This Charles seemed to be one of them. And besides, they were going to Alice's party anyways. Why not give her sisters something to look forward to?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I love them dearly and read every single one! And again, if I get something wrong, let me know. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**To the person who corrected me on the terms of streets, thank you! Also, I discovered that Miss King's first name is Mary, so...I've had to change it. So sorry! That's what I get for forgetting. Blah! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I have a little something something coming up soon-ish, so... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am, in no way, the amazing Jane Austen. I'm simply using her fantastically written characters because, well, I have to put my own twist on them before I burst. **

* * *

><p>2<p>

As Jane and Elizabeth got ready for the party later that evening, Mrs. Bennett, who always encouraged her daughters going to parties ("Just don't get drunk, have sex, and end up pregnant. We won't have it here"), came into the room, dragging a rather reluctant looking Mary in behind her.

"Jane, please get Mary ready," she demanded. "I want her to get out of this house and meet someone."  
>"But Mum, I don't want to," Mary whined.<p>

"But I do." Mrs. Bennett let go of Mary and left her with her two elder sisters who were both eyeing her speculatively.

"Mary, it won't be too bad," Jane said consolingly after a moment of awkward silence. She pulled her unwilling sister gently to her closet and helped her pick out clothes that weren't too much different from what Mary already wore.

"Something she can feel comfortable in," Elizabeth called to Jane while she tried to decide on what makeup to put on Mary. Something subtle, she thought, as she dug through the numerous piles of eye-shadow and eyeliner.

After Mary was dressed in a simple strapless black dress with black heels, Elizabeth began to apply the makeup. While she did so, she said, "You know Mary, Mum's right. you do need to get out more. You spend too much time on the computer. You need to meet real people."

Mary frowned, making the mascara Elizabeth had been carefully applying smudge on her lid.

"I'm perfectly happy not knowing anyone," Mary grumbled as Jane began attacking her lank brown hair.

Elizabeth scowled and tried to wipe the worst of it off. Once she had succeeded, she said, "Well, you should. You need to have real life friends, Mary. Friends you can actually talk to face to face," she added when she saw Mary about to object. "I don't think Internet friends can hug you."

Mary was silent the rest of the time that Jane and Elizabeth readied her for the party.

Finally, a few hours later, all five Bennett sisters were piled into their mothers car and heading to Mary King's house.

When they reached the house, they found the party in full swing. The car wasn't even completely stopped yet when Lydia and Kitty jumped out and raced inside. When the car was parked, Elizabeth glanced at Jane, who looked in the rearview mirror at Mary, who was looking a little nauseous.

"It'll be alright, Mary," Jane said quietly.

Without a word, Mary opened her door, climbed out, and then slammed the door forcefully before stalking towards the house without looking back once.

Elizabeth sighed and said, "Well, I suppose we ought to go in now."

"I do hope that Charles Bingley will be here tonight," Jane said excitedly.

"I've heard he's rather rich," Elizabeth said with a sly smile at her sister.

"And I've told you before, Lizzie, that I don't care how rich someone is," her sister said earnestly. "If I like them, then I like them."

"Yes, but you've like total jerks before, so if this Bingley is an arse, then you're not going to talk to him," Elizabeth warned, half joking, half serious. "At all."

"Doesn't he have an even richer friend?" Jane inquired as they climbed the steps, raising her voice so she could be heard over the thumping of the music.

Elizabeth shrugged as they walked into the house, pushing past grinding bodies.

"If he does, it won't matter to me," Elizabeth shouted to her sister. "The only way I'm ever actually going to marry anyone is if we are both deeply in love! I'll end up being a crazy old cat lady, so I have nothing to worry about!" She shot a grin at Jane but found her sister frowning with worry at her.

Jane was the motherly one out of all her sisters, so Elizabeth knew that Jane was taking what her sister had said seriously. Of course Elizabeth wasn't actually going to end up a crazy old cat lady, but given the choice of men in this day and age, it was much preferable than being married to an arse who cheated on you every other day with different, younger women each time.

They had made it to the refreshment table and grabbed a small cup of punch before putting their backs to the wall to observe the party before joining in.

"Is that Lydia?" Jane asked after a few minutes of watching. She was looking straight ahead. Elizabeth found where she was looking and felt her jaw drop.

Lydia had her entire body pressed up against a boy who must have been seven or so years older than she, smiling seductively at him before he lowered his mouth to hers.

"Look away, sister, it isn't something you want to look at," Mary advised as she came to stand beside them, a cup of punch in her hand. "Kitty isn't too far away, doing the exact same thing as Lydia."

Jane and Elizabeth scanned the group and found that Mary was right.

"Oh, they will be the end of our family," Jane groaned, squeezing her eyes shut as if that would make what she had seen not be real.

An hour or so later found Elizabeth dancing an almost slow dance with one of the boys from her class that she had nursed a crush on for several years. He was smiling at her and she was smiling back at him when the whole crowd stopped completely mid dance.

Elizabeth pulled away from her partner and tried to find what everyone else was looking at.

At the entrance of the door stood five people dressed in designer clothes.

Two of them were women while to other three were men.

The women were quite good looking as were the men, though the man that one of the women had her arm around was a little stupid looking with his vacant expression. But the other two men, one of which was wearing a broad grin, and the other a severe expression, were walking forward already.

Mary King walked quickly to the group and said, in a breathless voice, "H-hello! I'm Mary King! Thanks for coming to my party!"

"It's a pleasure," the smiling man said, sounding genuine.

Mary King turned to face her party-goers, her face a little pink, and announced, "We have some rather special guests tonight. Charles Bingley's father was an old friend of my fathers and he wanted to come crash my party."

She turned back to the one named Charles just as the music was turned back up and the dancing resumed.

Before Elizabeth could begin dancing once more, Jane pulled her aside and said, "Is that the Charles Bingley? The one you had been teasing me about?"

Elizabeth craned her neck to get a better look and, grinning, turned back to her sister and said, "I believe so. I wonder who the woman is beside him. they look alike, so perhaps they're brother and sister."

"And the other two?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth frowned. "I think Charles must have another sister because she looked like the other two. I have no idea who the other two men are, though."

"Should we introduce ourselves?" Mary asked quietly. Elizabeth hadn't seen her sister sidle up to them until she spoke.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Elizabeth replied as she saw Charles walking straight for them, the other four trailing behind him.

"Hello," Charles Bingley said happily. "I'm Charles Bingley."

"I'm Jane Bennett," Jane said immediately. She looked to her sisters and said, "This is my sister, Elizabeth, and my other sister, Mary. We've two other sisters, Lydia and Kitty, but they're somewhere lost in the crowd dancing."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Bingley said earnestly.

The woman on his immediate right nudged him and cleared her throat pointedly.

"Oh, right," Bingley said, blushing slightly. "This is my sister, Caroline, and my other sister, with her new husband, Louisa. This," he added, looking at the tall man beside him, "is my good friend, William Darcy."

The man named William Darcy merely glanced at the Bennett sisters though his eyes lingered a little longer on Elizabeth. She smiled at him, but he turned away, looking bored. The woman, Caroline, smirked and pulled him away from the rest into the middle of the dance floor.

"Would you…would you like to dance, Jane?" Bingley asked nervously.

Jane, without being able to utter a word, simply nodded and, together, the two moved to the dance floor, which happened to be playing another, much slower, slow song.

This left Mary and Elizabeth with the Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, who were currently talking in low tones to one another.

Mary looked at Elizabeth, smiling slightly, and said, "Well, at least Jane caught the eye of the incredibly rich Mr. Charles Bingley."

"Oh quiet, Mary," Elizabeth reprimanded lightly, smiling. She knew that something must come of it, but what, she didn't know quite yet. "We both know Jane doesn't go for men simply because they have money."

"No," Mary said in a bored tone. "She merely goes for them because she has a gentle heart and believes the best in everyone. Well, let's hope he doesn't prove to be a disappointment because, if I'm not much mistaken, she's already in love with him."

Mary moved away, leaving Elizabeth alone to watch Jane and Bingley dance. They seemed to be in their own little world, completely oblivious to everything around them.

Yes, they did seem to be in love already, but who would fall harder? Jane? Or Charles Bingley?

Elizabeth scanned the room once more and found the eyes of William Darcy watching her. he turned away again, making Elizabeth feel confused.

If a man likes a girl, she thought as she began to walk to the length of the room, he should say something to her, not watch her from a distance. It's infuriating.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Again, if I've got any British term wrong, let me know! And please review! I love them. Dearly! And again, look for my little surprise coming up in a few chapters. :) I came up with it today and I quite like it! But...you'll just have to wait and see. :)<strong>

**Until next time, my dear readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've discovered the Miss King's name is Mary, so that's changed. That's the only change I've made. Also, juts curious, what do you call soda or pop in England? That would be helpful, so yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and so sorry for lack updates. Life is just so bloody hectic. :) Enjoy, though.**

**Disclaimer: Only this modern AU plot is mine. Nothing else.**

* * *

><p>3<p>

Elizabeth stood awkwardly with Darcy and Bingley's younger sister, Caroline as Jane and Bingley had gone off once again to dance. Neither of the two spoke to Elizabeth, making her feel more awkward by the minute. She decided to break the silence if only to break the tension surrounding them.

"So, how do you like it here?" she asked them, trying to keep her tone light. "Do you all live in London or do you live somewhere else?"

"My brother and I do, yes," Caroline answered, smiling politely though it didn't reach her eyes. "Our parents own several houses, this new one here and one that's been in the family for several generations. Charles loves being in the country for some reason while I prefer the city."

"It does seem very boring here," Darcy remarked. "There is nothing to do here."

"Exactly," Caroline agreed, throwing Darcy an adoring look which went unnoticed by Darcy while Elizabeth stared at Caroline with amusement. Caroline smirked at Elizabeth and said, "But you like it here, don't you?"

"I do," Elizabeth replied coolly. "I find it much more peaceful. I could never live in London. There's just way too much noise for me to like it."

Caroline sneered and then turned to Darcy to ask him to dance. He agreed and, after one last glance at Elizabeth, he followed Caroline to heart of the dancers.

Elizabeth was perfectly fine with this. She couldn't stand either one of them. both haughty and not at all like Charles with his easy manner with a smile always present.

She walked around the edge of the dancers to find Charlotte who was standing with Mary, talking quietly. Charlotte perked up when she saw Elizabeth.

"So, I see you've met the Bingley's and Darcy," she said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I like Charles," Elizabeth said as Lydia and Kitty rushed passed, giggling madly. "But I really don't like Darcy or Charles' sister."

She scanned the dancers to find the object of their discussion dancing with Mary King while Jane danced with an old friend. She couldn't help but notice that the two kept watching the other.

"I think the sister is really full of herself," Elizabeth added while Charlotte nodded in agreement. "And Darcy, well, he's no better."

"Forcing a conversation with those two is like pulling teeth," Charlotte joked.

Elizabeth snorted as the current ended, melding into another, much faster song.

"You know, I've heard that Darcy is a lot richer than the Bingley's," Mary said. "So it sort of explains why he's worse with his attitude."

"But still," Elizabeth said.

"You know he has a younger sister?" Charlotte asked. Elizabeth shook her head and Charlotte said, "Yeah. She lives back, I think, in Derbyshire in a house dubbed Pemberly. Their mother died in a car accident when his sister was three and then their father died a few years back from a heart attack, I think it was."

"Well you know quite a lot about them," Elizabeth said, amazed. "How do you know this?"

"My mother's nosy," Charlotte replied, pulling an annoyed face.

" He must think he's better than everyone here and probably thinks he's slumming it," Mary added.

"Well, he can shove it up his arse," Elizabeth replied. "He's in the country now, we don't really have rich people here. He's going to be a novelty and you can bet he's going to be attracting loads of poor, unsuspecting girls. The damn man is good looking and rich. He balances all that with his prissy attitude."

"You've a lot to say about him," Charlotte noted, smiling. "You've only talked to him for a few minutes, though, didn't you?"

"And do you have any idea how incredibly awkward that was?"

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward," Mary said.

Elizabeth made a face at her sister and then said, "I think I'm going to go get some fresh air. It's getting really, really hot in here."

Mary and Charlotte nodded and Elizabeth slipped past them and made her way out to the backyard.  
>It wasn't much better out there except that there was fresh air. But the farther she went, the less people she found, which was thankful for.<p>

She was surprised, however, to find Darcy standing a ways from the house, staring up at the sky.

Walking up beside him, it was a moment before she said anything.

"You can't see them in London, can you?" she asked finally.

"No," he replied shortly.

"Can you see them at your house?"

"Yes."

A man of many words, Elizabeth thought sarcastically.

"How long have you been friends with Charles?" she asked him.

"Six years this year," Darcy replied. "We went to university together."

"And you're close?" she asked innocently.

This time, he stared down at her pointedly.

"Look, I'm just trying to make conversation here," she said, smiling a little.

"And how's that working for you?" he asked. the corners of his mouth twitched and Elizabeth smiled a little wider.

"Oh, it's going," she teased.

They were silent a moment before she said, "So, William, I'm wondering how anyone can be your friend when you come off seriously intimidating."

She looked up at him to find him genuinely smiling.

"You don't seem to be having any problems, Elizabeth," he pointed out.

"It's because I'm forcing you to talk. I feel like I'm torturing you."

"Maybe you are."

She looked at him curiously, noting how his tone went from friendly to cold in a split second.

After another moment, she turned without a word and walked back inside to find Lydia and Kitty all over two boys from their class. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she found Charlotte once more except she was alone this time, nursing a beer.

"Lydia and Kitty are making themselves look like completely idiots," Elizabeth said to Charlotte, glancing back at the two.

"Well, no offense, but it isn't how they always are?"

"Good point."

The two stood in silence for a moment until Elizabeth spotted Jane talking with Charles and his two sisters.

"They seem to really be in love just after a few hours," Charlotte commented, noting where her friends gaze was fixed.

"Well, I won't say no to it," Elizabeth responded, watching them still. "I like him. he's really a nice person."

"And his friend?"

"Still an arse."

As they watched, Darcy joined them and managed to detach Charles from the group, leaving Jane to fend for herself. Elizabeth had to credit Jane for not looking too scared at being left alone with them. without willing to, her eyes found Darcy and Charles standing close to her and Charlotte. Their backs were to them and they could hear what the two were saying.

"…I just don't really like being here," Darcy was saying. "I hate people in the first place and having them forced on me like this is painful."

"I know you're antisocial, William, but come on! We're having fun!" Charles said brightly.

"No, you're having fun," Darcy corrected. "Caroline and I just want to go back home."

"You just need to dance, let loose and have fun," Charles replied. "I think, if you did that, then you'll have fun. I'm sure I can get Jane's sister, Elizabeth, to dance with you."

"No," Darcy said curtly. "You know I only dance with girls who at least strike my fancy. She does not."

"You seriously don't think she isn't pretty, do you?"

"She is, but not pretty enough for me," Darcy replied. "Why don't you go back to Jane and I'll just go back to the house. I'm tired anyways."

Charles sighed and then nodded in agreement. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, probably."

Darcy, without another word, walked off while Charles went back to his sisters and Jane. Meanwhile, Elizabeth stood rooted to the spot, feeling oddly hurt.

"He didn't mean that, Lizzie," Charlotte said immediately.

"Oh no, he did," Elizabeth said before shrugging. "But I really don't care. At least, now, I don't have to talk to him. If he did like me, then, good God, I would have to talk to him. He's so arrogant, you know, and I have no patience for those types of people anyways."

Charlotte watched her friend for a moment before letting the matter drop.

Elizabeth was eager to get home or at least get Jane on her own for a few minutes to relay what had just transpired between Charles and his friend.

_Arrogant prat, he is,_ she thought darkly as she went out front to sit on the porch steps beside Mary, who was quietly sipping her drink.

"What's wrong with you?" Mary asked eventually.

"That damn Darcy, that's what," Elizabeth said, irritated. "I want to go home now. What do you think?"

Mary perked up. "Can we? Please? I think we can walk from here."

"I think we can too," Elizabeth agreed. She pulled out her mobile and sent a text to Jane, letting her know she and Mary were leaving. After that sent, she and Mary set off for home.

The words Darcy had said were echoing in her mind, wounding her ego a bit.

_The damned git can shove it where the sun doesn't shine._

* * *

><p><strong>Also, sorry this is going by extremely slow. I promise to try and pick up the pace a bit. I just really didn't want to have a massive chapter on just the party, so I split it up. Thank you for bearing with me. :)<strong>

**I'm not sure when the next update will be, so bear with me.**

**Enjoy and please review! Thank you!**


End file.
